


Republic City: Section.80

by black_polar_bear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ADHD, Adaptation, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressing, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love Triangle, Racism, Sad Ending, but like the real systemic type not the Simple “bullying” type, cause there’s lots of it, is that a thing?, n word trigger warning, there’s nothing happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_polar_bear/pseuds/black_polar_bear
Summary: Okay this is gonna sound weird but this is an adaptation of the rap album Section 80 by Kendrick Lamar, changing some stuff and names to make it fit the Korra-Mako-Asami love triangle... so there’s some heavy stuff here cause that album is based on real people of Compton so please read the warnings and tags.Actual summary:Korra is a wannabe rapper, Asami is a sex worker, they both are dating Mako, they live in a rough neighbourhood.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 3





	Republic City: Section.80

Embers flickered in the cold night, the neighbourhood gathered around the burning trash can, all eyes on Tonraq. “Gather around” he said “I’m glad everybody came out tonight. As we stand on our neighborhood corner, know that this fire that’s burning represents the passion you have. Listen, Asami, Korra come up front” His daughter, and her friend did as told. One, the female version of him and the other one clearly comes from Jap immigrants. “I recognize all of you. Every creed and color. With that being said... fuck your ethnicity. You understand that? We gon’ talk about a lot of shit that concerns you. All of you… Now I don't give a fuck if you Black, White, Asian, Hispanic, goddammit, that don't mean shit to me. Fuck your ethnicity, nigga”

* * *

  
Fire burning inside her eyes as soon as that beat gets out of the speakers bounces on the walls, the ones dancing and finally hits her ear, cause this is the music that saved her life, they call it hip-hop, she calls it hypnotize. trapped her body but freed her mind. A loud thud breaks the song “I swear my nigga trippin' off that shit again, Pick him up” she says, it’s Bolin on the floor, she sets him in cold water then sends someone to bring him Vicodin hoping that’ll take the pain away from the feelin' that he felt and she knows it too well, when you're part of Section.80 and you feel like no one can relate cause you are, you are, a loner, loner Marijuana endorphins make you stronger, stronger in this house parties, trippin off, her generation sippin' Cough Syrup like it's water but they never knew pancakes in the kitchen, not one of their lives is caught up in the daily superstition that the world is about to end. Who gives a fuck? They never do listen unless it comes with a 808, a melody and some hoes or from a PlayStation and some Drank.

Lookin around all she can see is a big crowd that's product of and most of them are probably relatives relevant only to dead parents. One girl standed out, Ralph Lauren purple label on her back, but in her hand that Tab is light Blue, she takes it straight to the head then she looked at Korra, and Korra met her eyes and knew she got A.D.H.D, and she kept looking at her, skin like porcelain, eyes like jade, hair like starless night. And then the girl started downing Addys, and then she started feeling herself like no one else in this apartment and then she’s with Korra like they were old friends.

"Beg your pardon?" The girl says, focused and confident thank you drugs "Oh, I rap, baby" korra answers “and I’ll hit it big soon, how old are you?" She says 22, Korra is 23 "Okay, then we are crack babies'' Asami said "Damn, why you say that?" "Where my drink at? I'ma tell you later, just tell your neighbors and the police relax." Sirens sounding on the streets, half the party was gone already. Korra stood up, shut the blind, closed the screen and made it to the back where Asami sat, then she said, "Read between the lines." Yep, Korra hopes that they get close enough when the lights turn down, doesn't know why cause she’s already with Mako and Asami too has a man and she prolly not bi, but the fact that she just might open up when the Nuvo start to drown her white body and Korra knows they both are filling really deep in the mood… but it's nothing they can do now… somebody walked in with a pound of that Bay Area kush, Asami looked at Korra, then looked at it then she grabbed it and said, "You know why we crack babies? Because we born in the '80s, that A.D.H.D crazy."

* * *

Korra loved the way Asami puts it on her eyes, the roses on her face light up the street at night, those lips are colorful all of the time, that's fine, but she wanna know if she minds no make-up today. Korra knows she about to ask how she looks, she says “beautiful” and then asks how long it took for her to put it on, it was early in the mornin and she resembled a model out of a Mac book already, Concentrating on the way the eyeliner thickens, Korra stands behind her and try to figure her vision of prettiness, the wittiness, of colors on her skin tone her complexion in a direction she outgrown. “Damn girl, why so much? You 'bout to blow your cover when you cover up, don't you know your imperfections are a wonderful blessing from heaven, is where you got it from I love your smile, you can do it without style from your lips, all the way to your eyebrows” It's the beauty in her but when the make-up occur Korra don't see it, all she sees is a blur concentrating on the way her eyeliner thickens. When Korra stands behind her and try to figure her vision of prettiness, the wittiness of colors on her skin tone her complexion in a direction she outgrown, Asami feels like it's not enough, she can never put on too much make-up, she knows her imperfections, she be constantly stressing, from _them_ is where she gets it from, they tell her she needs to smile at least once in a while, she hates her lips, her nose, her eyebrows It's the beauty in her, but what Korra doesn’t see is that she had a black eye underneath.

* * *

Mako knew this girl, Asami, she a real good girl and she be low-key looking like a star, only missing a real nice Mercedes car. She got a man and she loves this man, Mako, well, at least It’s what they think. Everytime other men bark, she pay them no mind in the middle of the street she be like “Fuck them other niggas 'cause I'm down for my nigga” Until one day he wasn't acting right in the middle of the night, she checked his phone, a text from Korra “wish u were here bby” and a nude pic. It was on, she about to plead the fifth, matter of fact she was gone, matter of fact Korra was on speed dial sowhen she got home, it was going down, she go “Fuck that other nigga when she tired of her nigga”

Mako knew this girl, Korra, she a real hood girl, and she keeped her hair short, with bamboo bamboos, Mike Jordan kicks and that big butt, but when men try to holla, she gon' resist, in her man she trusts, so when menwalk by her, she be screaming this she be like "Fuck them other niggas, I'll ride for my nigga I'll die for my nigga, fuck them other…" Until one in the middle of the nights she got a call from Asami. Hours later Mako arrived with excuses at hand, she popped his eye then ran outside Asami’s car on the waiting, she jumped in the passenger side and smiled, she gon' "Fuck that other nigga when she tired of her niggam sick of lies from her nigga" 

And so, these girls, these vulnerable girls, took they’re men up, put 'em in their world, their vulnerable world, and just like that it was only getting their feelings hurt, tell me how that sounds? They got fed up with the biggest question mark, they were curious now cause when women get sick of men, they think of a big helping hand to lend each other uncover emotions when lights dim so when she telling her to come over to her place, it'll be alright the minute she hit the block and turn left, she'll be turning dyke.

* * *

  
“I'm glad we were able to talk about her vice and her evils” Tonraq said “there is an even more important topic I'd like to discuss: the dysfunctional bastards of the Ronald Reagan Era. Young men that learned to do everything spiteful. This is your generation. Live fast and die young. Who's willing to explain this story?”

* * *

  
Asami, lord knows she's beautiful, lord knows the usuals be leaving her body sore, but she takes the little change she make to fix her nail cuticles, lipstick is suitable to make you fiend for more and so the cycle keeps going. She plays Mr. Shakur, that's her favorite rapper Bumping "Brenda's Got a Baby" while a pervert yelling at her and she capture features of a woman, but she’s only 17 then seven cars start honking and she starts running like Flo-Jo, don't care if they Joe Blow, if they got money to blow, a blow job is a sure go and sure enough don't see a dime of dirty dollars she give it all to her daddy but she don't know her father that's ironic isn’t it?

A block away from Lueders Park, she sees the El Camino parked and in her heart, she hate it there, but in her mind she made it where nothing really matters, so she hit the back seat, Rosa Parks never a factor when she making ends meet and lord knows she's beautiful her anatomy is God's temple and it's quite simple, her castle is about to be destroyed, she's always paranoid, watching the law inside the streets undercovers the dummies that look like decoys, remember the sergeant let her slide, said if he seen what's between her thighs he'd compromise, to no surprise she took the ultimatum 'round the alleyway and gave him a warm welcome that filled him right below the navel though he was wired up like a pair of jumping cables his eyes were closed shut, prior charges, he had waived 'em. It was a block away from Lueders Park, she sees a squad car parked and in her heart, she hate it there but in her mind she made it where nothing really matters, so she hit the back seat 'Cause Rosa Parks never a factor when she topping off police.

Lord knows she's beautiful as she bust down like a 12 bunk on tour, she suddenly realized, she'll never escape the allure of a black man, white man, needing satisfaction, at first it became a practice but now she's numb to it, sometimes she wonders if she can do it like nuns do it but she never heard of Catholic religion or sinners' redemption, that sounds foolish, and you can blame it on her mother for letting her boyfriend slide candy under her cover 10 months before she was 10 he moved in and that's when he touched her, this mothafucka is the fucking reason why she be rushing to that block away from Lueders Park, she’s seen the El Camino park And in her heart she hate it there but in her mind she made it where nothing really matters, still she hit the back seat Then caught a knife inside the bladder and there goes another girl left for dead, raped in the street.

* * *

“I watch this fire that we’re gathered around and see that it burns similar to the fire that’s inside you Section.80 babies, a generation of bliss and disobedience know they can't control us, know they can't control you, know they can't control us but we can control each other, we build our own world If you don't leave with nothing else tonight you will leave with knowing yourself, you will leave knowing that you represent something that's bigger than all of us our family heart, honor, and respect This is you this is me and we are power everybody put three fingers in the air, the sky is falling, the wind is calling stand for something, or die in the morning Section.80”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but why did I do this? I have no fucking idea, but it was interesting, adapting songs into a coherent mess of a narrative makes it sound more like a trippy poem, I might experiment more with that later.
> 
> Oh and this DOES NOT REFLECT MY PERSONAL VIEWS, there’s a lot of problematic and political stuff Kendrick says in the album that I don’t agree with, I just wrote it for the story, also go listen to the album, is not his best but it’s good.  
> Btw anyone has rap albums recommendations? Cause I’m running out of music to hear during quarantine.


End file.
